


Never Too Cheesy

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this post on tumblr http://thegoodfoothousehold.tumblr.com/post/134464752631/princeharrehs-princeharrehs-princeharrehs, at youre-brilliant's request :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Too Cheesy

Stiles doesn’t know what just happened.

One moment he was taking a perfect order over the phone–True Pizza is slowly building a clientele in town, and it’s good, especially since people often return to them once they taste the delicious taste of a pizza actually cooked in a pizza oven, God bless Scott and his magical hands … wrong phrasing–, writing down the man’s requirements.

And the next …

_“I love you.”_

“Sorry what,” Stiles says, nearly dropping the phone in his shock.

A sharp intake of breath echoes in the receiver, and then the unmistakable sound of a curse being whispered, and then nothing.

The guy orders what constitutes a perfect pizza in Stiles’ mind–meat lover with extra peppers and extra tomato sauce, come on–, makes him a spontaneous love confession and hangs up on him?

No.

No way.

Stiles presses the button to call back the last caller and waits, drumming his fingers on the countertop.

“What’s the order,” Scott asks, and Stiles sighs before handing him the piece of paper. “You okay?”

“Yeah yeah,” Stiles replies distractedly, when the call goes through.

“ _Hello_?”

What the Hell, that’s a woman–young, apparently.

“Um, yeah, hi, this is True Pizza, you … made a call but it got cut before I could, um, tell you the overall price. Well, you, I mean …”

“ _Oh? Derek, you moron, what did you–okay, okay, stop biting my head off. How much do we have to get ready_?”

Fuck. “Um, 15 dollars and 47 cents.”

Why?

“ _Really_?”

“Um, yeah, we’re having a promotion on any special order including extra vegetables to follow the First Lady’s campaign,” what the Hell, it’s like there is a bullshit faucet in his mouth.

A short laugh. “ _Smart_ ,” she says. “ _Alright, see you then_!”

Right.

Right!

The delivery!

That’s his chance, Stiles tells himself as he takes his apron off and snatches Isaac’s delivery coat and helmet.

“Hey!”

“I need to make that delivery,” Stiles says, one arm into the jacket and the helmet haphazardly sitting on his head. “Please. I’ll owe you.”

“Life or Death?”

“A man made me a love declaration over the phone.”

“So no.”

“Isaac, I’m begging you.” Stiles is this close to get on his knees. “I’ll, I’ll–I’ll pay for your tank refills for two days.”

“No.”

“A week.”

“Tempting, but no.”

“Whyyyyyy? Why do you have to be so mean, you big jerk?”

“Because you don’t know how to drive the bike and I don’t necessarily want you dead in a ditch?”

Oh. Right.

Fuck.

“Alright, let me just …”

—

What is wrong with him.

Derek is used to it, to keep his feelings under wraps.

Especially when it comes to a man, a “Stiles” he has never, ever met but fell for anyway because of his voice and his surprising, if endless, recommendations about toppings and mixing flavours.

Derek will blame Cora for it.

She distracted him, and he just–

Blurted his feelings away, oh God.

And then.

 _Then_.

They called  _back_.

Now, not only is Derek humiliated, he has to find a new pizza place.

Dammit.

Curse Cora.

“Der’, I’m taking the money in your wallet!”

“I don’t have enough,” he mumbles, his face still buried in the [pillow ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/4e/f6/17/4ef617de75c5573afdd4d2236b985f75.jpg)he got for his couch.

“…18, 19, 20–yes you do!”

That makes him look up. “Uh?”

“The guy said that it was 15 dollars something, I figured you’d want to tip him?”

“It’s not what I usually pay for it,” Derek says frowning.

Cora is back on her phone, texting and scrolling through blogs. “He said something about supporting Let’s Move or something, and since you asked for extra peppers …”

God, if the guy is using his pizza place for political statements, Derek is going to find a way to get his courage back from where it’s hiding and ask the guy to fucking marry him.

The bell rings before Derek can decide if a simple proposal is better than, for example, from the top of his head, getting a band to play “All You Need Is Love” in the background, but the voice he hears on his doorstep is not Stiles’.

Well, Cora seems to respond to it, and that’s far too much knowledge to have on his little sister, but Derek is confused.

Why is it not Stiles.

Then again, Stiles has never delivered pizzas at his place, so why did Derek assume that it would be different?

Because a small part of him wanted Stiles to come sweeping him off his feet after his blundered, involuntary declaration?

Maybe.

So what.

He’s allowed to be a romantic, okay, he has grown with sisters all around him and men can have a sensitive side without damaging their precious masculinity or ego.

And fuck you.

 _There_.

Cora giggles at something before closing the door in the man’s face–good–and comes to sit next to Derek on the couch, pointedly looking at the pillow until Derek puts it down.

“The delivery guy said I had to give this to you,” she says, throwing a paper napkin in Derek’s face.

It’s neatly folded in two, and Derek’s heart starts beating.

“You’re sure it’s for me?”

“Well, it’s apparently for the man who made the order and hung up before the end, so yes, I assume it’s you.”

“Smartass,” he mumbles, unfolding the napkin while Cora takes a massive slice of the pizza on her plate.

He reads the [note ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/4e1d5c9cafad7d46853858c29213a87a/tumblr_inline_nyg5faIBGd1sghc20_500.jpg)once, twice, eyes widening with the meaning of the words making sense with each new reading.

“Oh my God.”

He barely whispered it, and he’s actually surprised Cora heard him over her loud munching, but she still leans over to read over his arm.

“Oh my God!” she exclaims. “You confessed your love?”

“I–it was an accident!”

“You couldn’t keep quiet about your feelings anymore?”

“I … was distracted and it just came out.”

“That’s what he said.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Cora!”

Cora slaps his hand away from her face. “At least we know a couple of things about this guy you are madly in love with.”

“I’m not–,” Derek starts and closes his mouth when she gives him the patented “Don’t you dare” Hale Glare. “What do we know?”

“One, he’s just as nerdy as you are,” Cora says before taking another bite of her slice. “That joke, seriously.”

“I think it’s cute,” Derek mumbles, picking a piece of pepper from his own smaller slice.

“Of course you do,” Cora says, patting his hand condescendingly. “Two, they think you are  _adorable_.”

Derek can feel his cheeks and ears heating up, but stays quiet.

“Three, they’re probably waiting for you to do something now.”

“You think so?”

“Otherwise they wouldn’t have sent a message,” Cora says wisely. “Question: what are you gonna do?”

Derek bites into the pizza and mulls it over.

What is he going to do indeed.

—

Stiles is tapping on the counter, nervously waiting for Isaac to come back from his round.

The delivery guy is barely one foot in the door that Stiles is trying to jump over–read: flail his body across–the counter.

“What did he say? What does he look like? He’s handsome, isn’t he? He sounds like he’s handsome. He’s too good for me, isn’t he? Oh God, I just made a fool of myself with someone 20.000 leagues above me …”

“Stiles.”

“Scott, buddy, I’m sorry, I’m going to have to leave you and True Pizza to live as an hermit somewhere.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“Vermont sounds nice. At least there is maple syrup.”

“Stiles!”

“Or I should just go to Canada.”

“Stiles, I only saw a girl!” Isaac shouts, putting his hands on Stiles’ shoulders to make him look at him. “And there was a guy, sitting in the couch behind her, but frankly I was more interested in her so I don’t know okay!”

Stiles opens and closes his mouth before nudging Isaac’s hands away to throw his hands in the air. “Worst spy ever!” he exclaims.

“I passed on your note,” Isaac replies, sulking a little as he takes his jacket off. “You’re welcome, asshole.”

“Thank you,” Stiles says with a mock curtsey, “oh you valiant hero, for passing on my note to someone who probably didn’t mean a word he said and I just took it to heart too quickly because I’m an idiot. Thank you so fucking much!”

Scott, who has wisely decided to stay out of it, passes his head in the opening. “If you guys could stop shouting, it’s disturbing the dough.”

They both clamp their mouths shut and Stiles mutters an apology for Scott who just smiles at him and returns to his task with a whistle.

“Sorry, ‘Saac,” Stiles adds. “It’s just a bit nerve wracking.”

“Nah, I get it,” Isaac replies, waving the whole thing off with a pat on Stiles’ back. “It’s not every day that you get someone declaring their love to you.”

Stiles nods in agreement. “You really didn’t see him?” he asks again, and Isaac shakes his head.

“Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s probably for the b–”

Stiles doesn’t get to finish his sentence as the phone starts ringing.

With a sigh, Stiles returns to his usual position. “True Pizza, where the tastes are strong and the dough has character, Stiles here, what would you–”

“ _Hi_.”

Stiles can barely cover the receiver before mouthing at Isaac and Scott, “That’s him, that’s the guy!!!!”, with many hand gestures.

“Hi,” he finally says, calm and composed as ever. “Is the pizza satisfactory?”

“ _You never disappoint,_ ” Mystery Loverboy Client replies, and if Stiles is not mistaken, there might be a smirk on the other side of the line.

“I’m so glad to hear it.”

A moment, a second one and Stiles is biting on his lower lip to keep from any stupidity to spill out.

_“I got your note.”_

“Oh you–you did?”

_“Yeah, I did.”_

“O-kay.”

Stiles resumes his tapping on the counter while he waits for–something.

_“It’s not every day that someone tells me I’m a super slice.”_

“Oh that,” Stiles says with a nervous laugh, “it was just, I mean …”

_“It’s cute.”_

“Oh.” Isaac and Scott are making googly eyes and kissy faces at him, those jerks, and he waves them off, clutching the receiver closer to his ear. “I’m glad you–I’m glad you thought so.”

_“Am I really adorable?”_

“You sound like it.”

_“Care to check for yourself?”_

Oh my God, Stiles mouths, covering the speaker and pumping his fist in the air.

“I’d love that, big guy.”

_“How do you feel about–shut up Cor–about getting lunch together? To–tomorrow?”_

“As long as it’s not pizza.”

A low chuckle that travels down, down Stiles’ spine. “ _I thought so. What about a dinner?”_

“67 Burger?”

_“Hmm, yeah, those curly fries are to die for.”_

Stiles has to reach and clutch his chest.

They are soulmates, that much is obvious now.

Same taste in pizzas and in sides and in dinners?

They are meant to be, and Scott can take all the credit for it during his best man’s speech.

_“Are you still there?”_

Oops.

“Yeah, sorry, I daydreamed about–about those fries.”

“Sure,” Isaac says behind him, loud enough that Mystery Soulmate probably heard him.

_“Tomorrow then?”_

“Wait!” Stiles exclaims. “I don’t–I don’t even know your name!”

_“Yes you do.”_

“Uh?”

_“I am a faithful customer, aren’t I?”_

“Right. Fuck. Sorry. I–”

“ _It’s okay_ ,” Mystery Soulmate replies softly, and Stiles melts a little bit more. “ _I tend to have that effect_.”

“Oh my God.”

If this … wait, fuck, where is the receipt?– If this Derek Hale is as much of an asshole as Stiles, they’re in for one fiery relationship.

Not that Stiles minds.

_“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I–I just said that!”_

“It’s okay,” Stiles says with a smirk, “I tend to have that effect.”


End file.
